The Promises
by leebabos
Summary: [Updated!] Hae dan Hyukkie telah mengenal satu sama lain bahkan sejak mereka masih menggunakan popok. Hae tidak bisa jauh dari Hyukkie, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sampai suatu ketika...
1. Prologue

**The Promises**

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae and Lee Donghae, _etc_.

**Disclaimer, **God owns the casts, I only own the plot, I am too poor to own Hyukjae and Donghae.

**Warning, **major typos, boyxboy, HaeHyuk.

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

_"Hae akan melindungi Hyukkie kemanapun Hyukkie pergi! Hyukkie tidak perlu takut!"_

_Well, a kid's promise will never be a real promise…_

-OoO-

"Hyuk-_ah_!"

Sungmin berlari memasuki ruang organisasi sekolah untuk bertemu Lee Hyukjae, sahabatnya.

"Uh? Ming?" Hyukjae sebagai wakil ketua organisasi sekolah yang sedang mengisi beberapa berkas sekolah segera mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menatap ke arah Sungmin.

"Apa kau melihat anak yang baru pindah sekolah hari ini? Dia baru saja datang, dan kau tahu? Dia sangat tampan!" Sungmin mengatur nafasnya perlahan-lahan tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gembiranya.

"Ming_-ah_ apa kau lupa dengan Kyuhyun_mu_?" Ryeowook, salah satu anggota organisasi sekolah menggoda Sungmin yang sebenarnya sangat membenci Kyuhyun, salah satu dari _the_ _3 well-known popular boys _di sekolah mereka yang terdiri dari Heechul sebagai ketua dari grup itu, Youngwoon, dan Kyuhyun sendiri_. _Mereka senior yang dikenal sebagai pembuat masalah di sekolah tetapi juga sangat populer di kalangan para murid. _Well_, sebenarnya para anggota organisasi sekolah sangat membenci semua anggota dari pria-pria populer itu, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dengan sekali hitungan Sungmin segera menghampiri meja Ryeowook dengan mata yang berapi-api, membuat Ryeowook bergidik, "Jangan pernah sebut namanya lagi di hadapanku."

Mereka bertiga, termasuk Sungmin, merupakan anggota aktif organisasi sekolah, _or the nerd ones_. Mereka sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 2 di _Neulparan High School_.

"Eh? Anak baru? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada data anak baru disini," Hyukjae mencoba menggali-gali berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Lee Donghae,"

_Deg!_ Mendengar nama itu, dengan sekali hentakan Hyukjae segera menoleh ke asal suara.

"Anak baru itu adalah Lee Donghae, datanya ada padaku," Jungsoo, ketua organisasi sekolah, beranjak dari mejanya dan menunjukkan kertas berisi data tentang murid baru di sekolah mereka.

"Ah ya Lee Donghae. Kudengar dia dekat dengan Heechul. Sial, pasti dia akan menjadi anggota yang keempat!" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya kesal, menyesali ia telah mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu tampan.

_Lee Donghae._

_Lee Donghae._

_Lee Donghae._

Hyukjae menatap kosong keluar jendela. Nama itu, nama yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Apa dia berasal dari Mokpo?" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hyukjae, berharap Lee Donghae itu bukanlah Lee Donghae _yang ia maksud_.

Jungsoo menatap Hyukjae heran, kemudian membaca lagi data murid baru tersebut, "Ya, disini tertulis ia lahir di Mokpo pada tanggal-"

"15 Oktober,"

Jungsoo mengacungkan jempolnya, "Woah, tepat sekali! Apa kau mengenalnya, Hyuk?"

Tidak. Dia tidak mengenalnya. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah ingin mengenal seorang Lee Donghae.

_Kenapa kau datang lagi disaat aku telah melupakanmu, Hae?_

-OoO-

"Oh, Heechul _hyung_! Ini hari pertamaku dan aku sudah diserbu oleh wanita-wanita menyebalkan. Sekolah macam apa ini, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu namaku?" seorang laki-laki berambut coklat terengah-engah sambil bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya, di hadapannya kini terdapat 3 orang laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari laki-laki berambut coklat itu.

Heechul kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak orang berambut coklat itu, "Itu karena aku telah mengumumkan kalau kami akan menambah satu anggota baru, yaitu kau, Lee Donghae."

_Here it is_. _The well-known popular boys_ secara resmi menambahkan Donghae sebagai salah satu dari anggota grup mereka.

-OoO-

Hyukjae duduk dengan gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ia tidak bisa fokus mengikuti pelajaran siang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Donghae _yang ia maksud _ternyata masuk ke kelas yang sama dengannya!

_Apa dia masih mengingatku? Tidak mungkin, sudah 5 tahun berlalu dan dia tidak akan mungkin mau repot-repot mengingatku lagi. Ya kan? Ya kan?_

Hyukjae mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia harus bersikap biasa karena Donghae tidak mungkin mengingatnya lagi.

_Tapi dia tak berubah sama sekali…_

Hyukjae menatap punggung laki-laki berambut coklat yang duduk di barisan kedua paling depan, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk yang berada di baris keempat. Hanya dengan melihat punggungnya saja ia sudah yakin bahwa punggung itu milik Donghae _yang ia maksud_. Kebiasaannya yang suka menggoyang-goyangkan kaki dan memainkan rambutnya saat bosan, semuanya masih sama.

Hyukjae masih terus menatap, atau mungkin mengagumi, setiap inci dari pergerakan Donghae, sampai…

"Lee Hyukjae! Ini kelas, bukan tempat untuk melamun!"

Hyukjae nyaris terjungkal dari tempat duduknya, menyadari ia masih berada di kelas Miss Jung.

Seketika semua mata mengarah pada Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae semakin salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditegur oleh seorang guru.

"Maaf, Miss." Hyukjae tertunduk. _Ini memalukan._

-OoO-

_Ugh. Kelas ini membosankan._

"Lee Hyukjae! Ini kelas, bukan tempat untuk melamun!"

_Lee Hyukjae?_

Donghae segera mengikuti arah pandangan teman-teman di kelas barunya, dan matanya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berambut _light brown _tipis, yang ia tebak sebagai anak yang baru ditegur oleh Miss Jung.

"Maaf, Miss."

Kelas kembali berubah normal, sunyi dan membosankan. Tapi Donghae tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan pandangannya dari laki-laki berambut _light brown_ yang sekarang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Rahang Donghae seolah-olah akan jatuh begitu ia menyadari matanya dan mata laki-laki itu bertemu. Dengan segera ia membalikkan badannya ke posisi semula dan mengatur nafasnya. Sial, degup jantungnya begitu cepat dan tidak terkontrol. Orang-orang di kelas ini bisa saja mendengar degupan jantungnya.

Tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya.

Degupan jantungnya menjadi tak terkontrol hanya pada saat ia bertatapan dengan Hyukkie_nya_.

**.**

**.**

_Newbie_ _writer here~ /hides/_

Ini sebenernya cuma mau dijadiin prolog, tapi kok kayaknya kepanjangan ya? XD

Oke kita anggap ini sebagai prolog aja /maksa

Review please ;3


	2. We Meet Again

**The Promises**

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae - Lee Donghae, _etc._

**Disclaimer, **God owns the casts, I only own the plot, I am too poor to own Hyukjae and Donghae.

**Warning, **major typos, boyxboy, HaeHyuk.

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

_"Hae, besok Hyukkie akan pindah ke Seoul," seorang anak kecil berambut _light brown _menoleh pada anak kecil lain di sampingnya yang sedang berbaring menikmati udara pantai yang segar di daerah Mokpo._

_Anak kecil yang diajak bicara spontan terduduk dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah anak laki-laki yang mengajaknya bicara, "Pindah? Seoul?"_

_Hyukkie mengangguk pelan, "Ibu bilang ayah dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul lagi. Tapi Hyukkie tidak mau pindah. Hyukkie tetap mau disini, bersama Hae."_

_Hae terdiam. Hatinya melarang Hyukkie pergi, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun._

_Kedua anak ini telah menghabiskan waktu bersama bahkan sejak mereka masih menggunakan popok. Hae ingat betul cerita dari ibu Hyukkie yang harus pindah ke Mokpo karena suaminya dipindah tugaskan kemari ketika umur Hyukkie baru 3 bulan. Hae dan Hyukkie bertemu pertama kali di sebuah tempat penitipan anak karena orang tua mereka harus bekerja. Ibu Hyukkie bercerita kalau Hae kecil sangat suka mencium-cium Hyukkie bahkan sampai membuat Hyukkie menangis._

_"Hyukkie takut Hyukkie tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan Hae."_

_Hae terkejut mendengar kalimat yang datang dari mulut Hyukkie, kata-kata yang sama sekali tak ingin ia dengar, "Hae akan melindungi Hyukkie kemanapun Hyukkie pergi! Hyukkie tidak perlu takut!"_

_Tangisan Hyukkie semakin menjadi-jadi._

_"Tenang saja. Hae pasti akan menyusul Hyukkie, ke Seoul," Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukkie menggunakan kedua tangan kecilnya sambil menghapus air mata anak itu menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya._

_Hyukkie mulai berhenti menangis dan menatap Hae yang sedang tersenyum padanya, "janji?"_

_"Tentu saja! Berikan Hae alamat rumah Hyukkie di Seoul nanti. Kalau Hae tidak datang pada Hyukkie dalam waktu-" Hae terhenti sejenak, mencoba berpikir sambil menghitung menggunakan jari mungilnya, "Ah, jika Hae tidak datang dalam waktu 2 tahun, Hyukkie boleh-"_

_Kalimatnya terhenti lagi._

_"Hyukkie boleh melupakan Hae…"_

-OoO-

Bel tanda kelas selesai telah berbunyi. Murid-murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas, termasuk Hyukjae.

"Tunggu! Lee Hyukjae-_ssi_!" Donghae yang telah bersiap-siap membawa tasnya segera bergegas ingin menyusul Hyukjae, _hanya untuk memastikan keyakinan dirinya_. Sampai rombongan wanita-wanita mulai berdesakan menghampiri Donghae yang bahkan belum sempat keluar dari kelasnya.

"Inikah Lee Donghae yang dimaksud oleh Heechul?"

"Tampan sekali!"

"Donghae _oppa_!"

"Ah, aku ingin pindah ke kelas ini!"

Ruangan itu mendadak berubah menjadi begitu ramai, wanita-wanita itu mulai ribut memperebutkan Donghae. Donghae menatap sekelilingnya, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun sekarang. Meski di sisi lain ia senang bisa menjadi murid yang populer, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Matanya melihat keluar jendela dan menangkap bayangan Hyukjae sedang berjalan menjauh dari kelasnya.

_Sial._

"Maaf tapi saat ini aku sedang ada urusan, gadis-gadis cantik, kita bertemu lagi lain waktu, ya," Donghae tersenyum manis.

Seperti yang diharapkan, wanita-wanita itu kini meleleh dan mulai membuka jalan bagi Donghae untuk keluar dari kelas.

Donghae mulai berlari mengitari sekolah, sampai keluar gerbang, mencoba mencari jejak Hyukjae, tapi sepertinya ia sedang tidak beruntung hari ini.

Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah, dan ia yakin ia belum mencarinya ke seluruh pelosok sekolah karena dia memang belum terlalu hapal tentang tempat-tempat yang ada di sekolah ini.

_Pak_! Seseorang tiba-tiba memukul pundak Donghae dengan keras.

"_Yo_! Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

Heechul, Youngwoon dan Kyuhyun kini telah berada di dekat Donghae. Seragam dan rambut mereka terlihat berantakan dengan jaket yang disampirkan di salah satu pundak mereka.

"Uh, melelahkan."

Kim Youngwoon, yang terlihat paling kuat diantara mereka berempat, berjalan perlahan di hadapan Donghae, "karena kau telah masuk grup kami, maka kau juga harus mengikuti permainan kami."

Sebuah seringai mulai terukir di bibir Heechul, Donghae menghebuskan nafasnya panjang karena ia sangat mengenal seringaian itu. Seringaian Heechul hanya muncul saat ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang bodoh.

Tetapi seringaian Heechul muncul setiap saat. Jadi singkatnya, semua yang ada di pikiran Heechul merupakan hal-hal yang bodoh.

-OoO-

Permainan yang lebih dari bodoh. Donghae menyebutnya begitu. Mereka berempat kini sedang bertaruh apakah celana dalam wanita-wanita yang sedang bermain tenis saat ini akan terlihat saat rok-rok mereka tertiup angin atau tidak.

Donghae yang memang tidak pernah tertarik untuk memperhatikan wanita manapun hanya bisa menjawab asal-asalan, _"Tidak."_

Tapi ternyata…

"Kau kalah," Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Donghae hanya bisa mengerang sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Taruhan tetap taruhan, Donghae. Kau yang kalah, kau yang harus diberi hukuman," Heechul mulai berdiri dan mendatangi laki-laki dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri, "Ayolah, kau membuang waktu berhargaku."

Dengan berbagai umpatan dan erangan sebagai jawaban, akhirnya Donghae berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya perlu mendekati seorang anggota organisasi sekolah selama satu minggu."

"_Fine. Whatever. Now, _Lee Donghae," Heechul mendorong tubuh Donghae untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju ruang organisasi sekolah diikuti oleh Youngwoon dan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa-tawa.

"Kau lihat laki-laki yang duduk disana? Dia adalah wakil ketua organisasi sekolah kita," Heechul menunjuk satu-satunya murid yang berada di ruangan itu yang sedang membelakangi jendela tempat mereka berempat melihat, atau lebih tepatnya mengintip, kedalam ruangan.

Donghae masih terus mengerang sampai matanya mulai tertuju pada laki-laki yang ditunjuk oleh Heechul. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Namanya Lee Hyukjae," Kyuhyun menambahkan, "Kudengar dia sekelas denganmu. Itu akan semakin memudahkanmu bukan?"

Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya begitu mendengar nama Lee Hyukjae, ia tak menyangka kalau Hyukjae menjabat sebagai wakil ketua dari organisasi sekolah, "Apa!? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan langsung mendorong-dorong Donghae untuk segera masuk ke ruangan itu.

Dengan langkah berat Donghae berjalan perlahan menuju meja Hyukjae. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar.

Donghae berdeham, mencoba mencari perhatian wakil ketua organisasi sekolah itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Hyukjae bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Hanya dengan melihat seragam orang itu yang cukup berantakan, Hyukjae sudah bisa menebak ia adalah salah satu anggota dari murid-murid populer itu, dan Hyukjae tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk melihat wajah salah satu dari murid-murid itu, tanpa sedikitpun ingat kalau Donghae juga termasuk salah satu dari mereka.

Donghae melihat keluar jendela dimana teman-temannya mengintip, memohon belas kasihan. Heechul mengabaikan tatapan memohon dari Donghae dan hanya mengisyaratkan dengan menggunakan mulutnya tanpa bersuara, 'Katakan padanya, sekarang!'

Donghae mendecak pelan. Mau tak mau, ia harus mengatakannya pada wakil ketua organisasi sekolah tersebut.

"A-aku suka padamu," Donghae berkata secepat kilat.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Hyukjae segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan hampir terjungkal begitu mendapati Donghae yang ada di hadapannya.

Heechul, Youngwoon dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan tanpa suara pada Donghae dari balik jendela.

Wajah 2 orang yang berada di ruang organisasi sekolah itu sama-sama memerah. Hyukjae tertunduk dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dengan cepat Donghae segera pergi dari ruangan itu dan menghampiri teman-temannya, bersiap menghajar mereka bertiga.

Tunggu.

Dia harus mendekati salah satu anggota organisasi sekolah selama seminggu?

Dia harus dekat dengan _Hyukjae _selama seminggu?

.

Sesuai dugaan, keesokan harinya Hyukjae tidak masuk sekolah.

.

Donghae mengetuk pintu rumah itu berkali-kali sampai seorang wanita muda datang untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Selamat sore, apa Hyukjae ada di rumah?"

Mengingat hari ini Hyukjae tidak masuk sekolah dan juga paksaan dari Heechul karena 'hukuman' yang diberikan padanya masih berlaku, Donghae memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Hyukjae hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, _mengecek alamatnya_.

Alamatnya, alamat yang sama dengan alamat yang diberikan Hyukkie padanya sebelum pindah ke Seoul.

Wanita muda itu mengangguk, "Ada perlu apa?"

_Ada perlu apa aku kemari?_

"Ah, a-aku… hah! Aku adalah teman sekelas Hyukjae dan aku hanya ingin mengantarkan catatan yang dititipkan oleh guru kami kepada Hyukjae yang hari ini tidak masuk!"

Wanita muda itu kemudian mempersilakan Donghae masuk dan menunjuk sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai 2.

"Dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya, kau boleh langsung kesana," wanita itu tersenyum sebelum kembali kembali menonton televisi.

Donghae tersenyum balik pada wanita itu, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih iapun mulai menaiki tangga dengan gugup.

_Ugh. Kenapa aku harus kemari?_

Tapi wanita itu, seingatnya ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat wanita itu. Wanita itu juga terlalu muda untuk diasumsikan sebagai ibu Hyukkie.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Hyukjae pelan kemudian membukanya begitu mendengar suara 'masuk' yang berasal dari balik pintu.

"Ada ap-" Hyukjae membalikkan badannya, mengira orang yang baru masuk ke dalam kamarnya merupakan salah satu dari anggota keluarnya sebelum terlunjak dari tempat duduknya sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kau! Murid baru itu! Mau apa kau kemari?" Hyukjae mengambil sebuah kemoceng yang ada di dekatnya lalu mengibas-ngibaskannya ke arah Donghae.

"Hey, hey," Donghae berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih mengibas-ngibaskan kemoceng di hadapannya, "Aku datang kesini dengan niat yang baik. Ini catatan hari ini untukmu. Sekarang, bisakah kau tenang dan berhenti mengibas-ngibaskan kemoceng itu?"

_Kemoceng._

.

_"Hae, lihat! Benda ini sangat lucu!" Hyukkie kecil menunjukkan sebuah tongkat yang berukuran cukup panjang –bagi seorang anak berusia 6 tahun– yang sekitar setengah dari tongkat itu dipenuhi oleh tumpukan bulu-bulu warna-warni._

_"Ibu menyebutnya kemoceng," lanjutnya, begitu melihat ekspresi takjub dari Hae, "Biasanya ibu menggunakan benda ini untuk membersihkan debu atau mengusir serangga, seperti ini,"_

_Hyukkie mengibaskan kemoceng itu di hadapan Hae sehingga bulu-bulu dari kemoceng itu mengenai wajah Hae._

_"Hyukkie!"_

_Hyukkie terkikik geli mendengar pekikan Hae, "Hyukkie akan selalu menggunakan ini untuk mengusir orang asing yang tidak Hyukkie kenal!"_

_._

"Ah, maaf," Hyukjae menaruh kemocengnya lagi di tempat semula, sekaligus menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi. Bisakah kau taruh catatan itu di meja? Terima kasih," Hyukjae segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi.

_Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Hyukjae!? Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri._

Hyukjae mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri di kamar mandi. Mengibas-ngibaskan kemoceng di hadapan teman sekolahnya merupakan hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan, tapi ia melakukan itu tanpa sadar.

Ia juga masih ingat dengan kejadian yang membuatnya malas masuk sekolah hari ini. Mengingat kembali setiap detail dari kejadian kemarin, membuat pipi Hyukjae kembali memanas.

Hyukjae menampar pipinya sendiri, tidak terlalu keras, asal cukup untuk membuat dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata, dunia dimana tidak semua mimpi bisa terwujud dan tidak semua janji bisa ditepati.

Dia harus bersikap biasa di hadapan Donghae, jangan biarkan Donghae mengenalnya.

Hyukjae pun kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati Donghae duduk di kursi belajarnya.

_"Ya_! Aku tidak meyuruhmu untuk duduk disa-"

"Benda ini… kau dapat darimana?"

Hyukjae menatap dengan heran benda yang sedang digenggam oleh orang yang duduk membelakanginya. Hanya sebuah kulit kerang yang berukuran cukup besar. Tidak ada yang istimewa pada kerang itu di matanya.

Hingga ia kembali mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu, kejadian yang menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kerang itu.

.

_Seorang laki-laki memandang keluar jendela kamarnya dengan perasaan kelu._

_Sudah 2 tahun berlalu sejak ia pindah kesini, ke Seoul. Tetapi orang yang dirindukannya selama ini tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi._

_Laki-laki itu bukannya egois. Di sisi lain ia juga sangat mengerti, a kid's promise will never be a real promise._

_Hujan deras mulai mengguyur jalanan kota Seoul sore itu. Sederas air mata yang mulai berjatuhan dari kedua mata laki-laki itu._

"Ah, jika Hae tidak datang dalam waktu 2 tahun, Hyukkie boleh melupakan Hae…"

_Kalimat itu yang terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Dia takut dia tak akan bisa melakukannya._

_Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap bayangan seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri di seberang rumahnya, tak peduli dengan rentetan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya._

_Hyukjae segera menyambar sebuah payung dan bergegas menghampiri orang itu._

_Orang itu memakai pakaian serba abu-abu. Wajah orang itu tertutupi tudung jaketnya sehingga Hyukjae tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas._

_"Hey," Hyukjae berjalan perlahan menghampiri anak –yang ia tebak seumuran dengannya– itu, kemudian berbagi payung dengannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bisa sakit. Dimana rumahmu?"_

_Hening._

_Hyukjae menatap orang itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya, heran._

_'Ah, mungkin ia sedang bertengkar dengan ibunya di rumah.'_

_"Namaku Lee Hyukjae," Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud untuk berkenalan._

_Orang itu tetap tidak bergeming. Hanya saja kali ini ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar._

_Sepersekian detik kemudian, orang itu berlari dengan cepat menjauh dari Hyukjae, seolah tidak peduli lagi dengan hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur tubuhnya._

_"He-hey! Tunggu!" Hyukjae yang sedikit terkejut dengan kepergian orang itu yang sangat tiba-tiba ikut berlari mengejar orang itu._

_Bayangan orang berlari itu semakin menjauh. Hyukjae sudah terengah-engah, ia memang lemah dalam hal berlari. Sampai ia sekilas melihat sebuah benda terjatuh dari saku orang itu._

_"HEY!" dengan sisa energi yang ada, Hyukjae berlari lagi dengan tujuan mengambil benda yang terjatuh itu dan kembali mengejar orang itu, bermaksud mengembalikannya._

_Namun hasilnya nihil. Jejak orang itu menghilang seiring dengan meredanya hujan._

_Hyukjae mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi berlari. Dilihatnya benda yang tadi ia pungut._

_Hyukjae ingat ia sering mengumpulkan benda-benda semacam ini bersama seseorang sewaktu ia masih tinggal di Mokpo, mengingat ia juga sangat menyukai benda-benda yang seperti ini._

_"Huh? Kerang?"_

_._

"Aku tanya, darimana kau mendapat benda ini?" Donghae mengulangi pertanyaannya dan mulai berbalik menghadap Hyukjae.

"Aku tak sengaja melihat orang menjatuhkan benda ini di jalan. Kusimpan saja karena kupikir orang yang menjatuhkannya akan kembali dan mengambilnya lagi, tapi ternyata tidak. Apa itu salah?"

"Kau tak melihat kata yang terukir pada kerang ini?"

Melihat Hyukjae yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak mengerti, Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit frustasi dan menunjuk sebuah kata yang terdiri dari 2 huruf yang memang terukir pada kerang itu.

_2H._

Hyukjae membulatkan kedua matanya seolah tak percaya.

_Jangan bilang kalau…_

**.**

**.**

_Assa_! Masalah Hae sama Hyukkie udah mulai _clear,_ kan? XD

Sedikit bocoran, akan muncul masalah baru di chapter selanjutnya.

Ah, ya, curhat dikit, author sedih banget ngeliat review(s) yang bilang kalau HaeHyuk lagi 'jatoh' dan lagi di ambang 'kepunahan'.

AAAAH HAEHYUK ITU OTP ABADI AUTHOR /nangis/

Kalau begitu, mari kita lestarikan HaeHyuk!

Anyway, keep review please~ ;3


	3. Breaking Promise

**The Promises**

.

Cast : Lee Hyukjae - Lee Donghae, _etc._

**Disclaimer; **God owns the casts, I only own the plot, I am too poor to own Hyukjae and Donghae.

**Warning; **major typos, boyxboy, HaeHyuk.

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

_Jangan bilang kalau…_

"Jadi kerang ini milik seseorang yang bernama dua-ha?"

Hening.

Donghae menghela nafasnya kemudian terduduk lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sementara Hyukjae masih berdiri terpaku menatap Donghae dengan tampang bingung.

"2H. Hae dan Hyukkie, kan?" sebuah suara wanita mengagetkan kedua laki-laki itu. "Uh, maaf, aku tak sengaja lewat dan mendengar percakapan kalian,"

Donghae terkejut. Wanita ini, wanita yang tadi menyambutnya di pintu. Darimana ia tahu tentang _Hae dan Hyukkie_?

"_Noona_! Darimana kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

Donghae semakin terkejut, '_Noona? Dia punya seorang kakak perempuan!?'_

Namun sesaat kemudian Donghae tersenyum. Bukankah ini merupakan sebuah bukti kuat bahwa Lee Hyukjae, yang berada di hadapannya kini, merupakan Hyukkie_nya_?

"Jadi ini yang namanya Donghae?" wanita –yang Donghae asumsikan sebagai kakak Hyukjae– mulai berjalan masuk sambil menatap Donghae. "Hyukjae, apa kau lupa? Kau sendiri yang selalu bercerita tentangnya padaku sewaktu dulu. Kau kira aku tak akan ingat semuanya, huh? Ah, ya, kau juga bilang kalau dia merupakan cinta perta-"

"_NOONA_!"

"Baik, baik, aku akan keluar- _Ya_! Berhenti mendorongku,"

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Hyukjae memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Namun begitu ia membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia lihat di hadapannya merupakan Donghae yang masih duduk di kursinya sedang tersenyum, menandakan kalau ini semua bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

"Apa kabar, _Hyukkie_?"

"Kenapa?" Hyukjae tertunduk, badannya mulai bergetar. "Kenapa kau malah lari dariku?"

Donghae terdiam.

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan segalanya lagi? Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku sudah hampir berhasil _melupakanmu_?"

"Hyukkie…"

Hyukjae mulai terisak. "Apa kau sengaja? Apa ini semua merupakan bagian dari rencanamu untuk mempermainkan aku, huh?"

Hyukjae merasakan dua buah tangan menangkup wajahnya dan mau tak mau ia harus menatap si pemilik tangan, Donghae.

"Aku melihatmu menangis saat itu. Aku.. aku hanya merasa tak pantas. Aku yang membuatmu harus menunggu terlalu lama dalam kesedihan. Saat itu aku hanya berpikir, melupakan seorang Lee Donghae merupakan hal yang terbaik bagimu,"

Kini giliran Hyukjae yang terdiam.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyangka aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu disini. Aku memutuskan melanjutkan sekolah ke Seoul karena ajakan dari Heechul _hyung_. Tapi jika kau tidak suka dengan kehadiran pecundang ini disini, aku bisa pergi," Donghae menarik kedua tangannya dari wajah Hyukjae kemudian berbalik untuk mengambil semua bawaannya.

Tunggu.

Perasaan ini, perasaan yang dirasakan Hyukjae sewaktu ia hendak pergi ke Seoul dan berpisah dengan Hae.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae menarik lengan kanan Donghae yang hendak mengambil ranselnya.

Tidak.

Dia tidak boleh kehilangan Donghae untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jangan pergi,"

Donghae tertegun.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sama sekali tidak mengenalimu saat itu,"

Donghae mulai merasakan kedua lengan Hyukjae melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sebenarnya aku masih menunggumu, Hae. Aku telah menunggumu selama 5 tahun ini dan kurasa tak akan jadi masalah meskipun aku tetap harus menunggumu untuk beberapa tahun lagi,"

Donghae masih tak bergeming.

"Aku.. aku benar-benar minta ma-"

Kalimat Hyukjae terputus karena terkejut oleh Donghae tiba-tiba yang berbalik kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"D-Donghae?"

"Sekarang, bisakah kau diam? Aku merindukan pelukan ini,"

Hyukjae tersenyum dalam dekapan Donghae kemudian membalas pelukannya. Pelukan yang juga sangat dirindukan olehnya. Dirasakannya aroma tubuh Donghae, tidak ada yang berubah. Ia merindukan segala yang ada pada diri Hae_nya_.

"_Ya_! Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau punya seorang kakak perempuan?" Donghae yang seakan tersadar akan hal itu sontak melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya," Hyukjae mencibir. "Kakakku, Lee Sora, tidak ikut ke Mokpo karena dia tidak mau kalau harus pindah dari sekolahnya. Jadi dia tetap tinggal di Seoul bersama nenek,"

"Dan kau menceritakan segalanya tentang aku kepadanya?"

Wajah Hyukjae mendadak memanas, "I-iya! Apa itu salah?"

Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan. "Oh, ya, kerang itu, awalnya akan kuberikan padamu saat itu. Aku pikir aku menghilangkannya. Tidakkah kau tahu aku panik setengah mati begitu mendapati kalau kerang itu sudah menghilang dari dalam kantung celanaku?"

"Kau berlari terlalu cepat!"

"Kau yang terlalu lambat!"

Hyukjae dan Donghae memalingkan wajah mereka masing-masing secara bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba Donghae teringat pada Heechul yang masih menunggunya di balik pohon yang tak jauh dari rumah Hyukjae.

Sial. Bisa-bisa 'hukuman'nya ditambah karena membuat Heechul menunggu terlalu lama.

"Baiklah, Hyukkie, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa besok," Donghae mengambil ranselnya dan mulai berjalan ke pintu.

"Tunggu, Hae,"

Donghae sontak berbalik, "Huh?"

"Tentang kemarin, err, di ruang organisasi," Hyukjae menunduk, tidak membiarkan Donghae melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Kau hanya bercanda, kan?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak, mengingat kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya harus datang kemari. Sebuah senyum –atau mungkin seringaian? – terukir di wajahnya. "Bagaimana jika aku sama sekali tidak bercanda?" Donghae mengedipkan salah satu matanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang merasa wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

-OoO-

Hyukjae terkejut begitu melihat Donghae yang menunggu kedatangannya di depan gerbang sekolah, lalu menyapanya dengan manis kemudian berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Tentu saja murid-murid lain hanya bisa menatap tak percaya ke arah mereka. Salah satu anggota dari organisasi sekolah dan _the well-known popular boys _berjalan berdampingan? Mungkin itu terlihat sangat konyol di mata mereka. Lagipula tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu tentang 'hukuman' yang sedang dijalani Donghae dan juga hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sebenarnya.

Hyukjae merasa aneh karena dengan terpaksa harus berjalan bersama dengan salah satu anggota dari grup yang paling ia benci sekaligus orang yang paling penting baginya. Apalagi setelah anggota-anggota organisasi sekolah mulai menjejalinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Tapi hari ini Donghae tetap mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Hyukjae duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong di kantin sekolahnya bersama Sungmin. Sungmin telah mendapatkan makanannya sementara Hyukjae masih harus menunggu Donghae yang _mengambilkannya_ makanan.

"Hyuk-_ah _sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Donghae-Donghae itu?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian menempelkan salah satu pipinya ke meja, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Donghae bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Hyukjae!"

Kedua anggota organisasi sekolah itu mendapati seorang laki-laki sedang tersenyum manis kemudian menaruh sebuah nampan berisi makanan di meja yang ditempati mereka.

Sungmin melirik makanan-makanan yang ada di nampan yang dibawa Donghae. Disana terdapat sekotak _strawberry milk _juga. "Hey, darimana kau tahu-"

"Kalau temanmu menyukai _strawberry milk_?" Donghae tersenyum diikuti anggukan Sungmin.

Hyukjae terdiam. _Tentu saja dia tahu._

Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain, jadi bukan hal yang harus dipertanyakan lagi jika Donghae mengetahui segalanya tentang dirinya.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Hyukjae kemudian menyeringai. "Karena aku adalah kekasihnya,"

"…"

"Benar, kan?"

"…"

"Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae mendadak tersedak air liurnya sendiri dan berujung pada dirinya yang sekarang harus terbatuk-batuk. Sungmin melirik Donghae dengan _death glare_-nya sebelum akhirnya berdiri lalu menarik Hyukjae pergi dari kantin.

Donghae membalikkan badannya, ke tempat dimana Heechul, Youngwoon dan Kyuhyun duduk. Mereka bertiga tertawa keras dan Heechul mengacungkan jempolnya pada Donghae sambil terus tertawa.

-OoO-

"Argh, aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya!" Donghae merengek kemudian memendamkan kepalanya pada meja.

Hyukjae tertawa kecil sebelum berdiri untuk menghampiri kursi dimana Donghae duduk. "Hmm, biar aku lihat,"

Hyukjae mengambil sebuah pulpen dan mulai menjelaskan dengan detail cara untuk menyelesaikan soal matematis tersebut.

Donghae terperangah. "Wow, aku tidak pernah menyangka Hyukkie bisa jadi sepintar ini,"

"Sebenarnya ada untungnya juga kau tidak kembali, aku jadi banyak membaca buku untuk menghilangkan stress jika aku sudah hampir menyerah dalam menunggu seseorang,"

Donghae tertunduk, perasaan bersalah mengggulitinya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kehilangan dirimu untuk kedua kalinya, Hyukkie. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Aku…"

Hyukjae menatap dalam mata Donghae.

"…_menyayangimu_,"

Sore ini, mereka berdua sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumah Hyukjae. Donghae –yang memang sangat lemah dalam bidang akademik– memilih mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari Hyukjae, juara kelas selama 4 semester berturut-turut di kelasnya, daripada harus mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari guru.

'Hukuman' yang diterima Donghae seharusnya telah berakhir 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi sampai saat ini ia masih terus bersama Hyukjae, hanya saja dia tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti saat ia sedang menjalani 'hukuman' itu. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang pertaruhan itu, tapi sekarang ia merasa lebih tenang karena dia lelah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena kata-kata manis yang selalu Donghae utarakan kepadanya seminggu terakhir ini. Bahkan sekarang Donghae juga dekat dengan anggota-anggota organisasi sekolah, dan seseorang sangat tidak suka melihatnya.

Donghae mungkin tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya, yang merupakan anggota dari grup yang seharusnya saling membenci dengan anggota-anggota organisasi sekolah.

-OoO-

"Lee Donghae_,_"

Donghae yang sedang berjalan kaki ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah sontak menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arah si pemanggil. "Heechul _hyung_?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau 'hukuman'mu sudah berakhir 3 hari yang lalu?" Heechul berjalan mendekati Donghae diikuti Youngwoon.

"D-dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Apa kau sedang mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan?" Heechul menyeringai tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Tapi, jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu, dia ada di gudang sekolah, dengan luka memar dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya,"

"A-APA!?" Donghae tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Dia telah bersiap untuk berlari kembali ke sekolah namun ditahan oleh Youngwoon.

"Tahan sebentar, Donghae. Dia tidak tewas,"

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa kalian tidak menyelamatkannya!?"

Heechul menepuk pundak Donghae dari belakang. "Bagaimana kalau aku bilang; _karena kami yang membuatnya seperti itu_?"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru didengarnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa dia _harus _dibuat seperti itu?"

Donghae memilih diam, menunggu perkataan Heechul selanjutnya.

"Karena dia mendekati Lee Sungmin, salah satu anggota organisasi sekolah,"

Donghae mendecak dalam hati begitu menyadari kemana arah percakapan ini yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, Lee Donghae, jika kau tidak mau berakhir seperti dia," Heechul menarik nafasnya pelan. "Jauhi ketua organisasi sekolah itu,"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" Donghae nyaris berteriak, wajahnya merah padam penuh amarah.

Heechul mendengus. "Kenapa? Aku sudah baik-baik mau menyekolahkanmu disini setelah orangtuamu meninggal, apa ini bentuk rasa terima kasihmu? Atau yang lebih parah, apa kau memang ingin melihat Hyukjae itu berakhir di pemakaman?"

Donghae terdiam, kedua tangannya dikepalnya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang selain menuruti perintah Heechul. Karena Heechul, tidak pernah sekalipun bermain-main dengan perkataannya.

-OoO-

Hyukjae merintih kesakitan ketika merasakan punggungnya dibenturkan ke dinding kamar mandi.

"Lama tidak bertemu, ketua organisasi sekolah,"

"Heechul-_ssi_," Hyukjae mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Dia baru saja akan keluar dari kamar mandi sekolah pada siang itu begitu sekelompok orang yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya masuk dan salah seorang dari kelompok itu menarik kerah seragamnya lalu membenturkan punggungnya ke dinding. Hyukjae tak sempat menghindar karena dia sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hal seperti ini. "Apa maumu?"

Heechul mengangkat dagu Hyukjae dengan jari telunjuknya sehingga sekarang mereka berdua benar-benar bertatap muka. "Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan anggota baru kami,"

Heechul melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam Hyukjae kemudian mendorongnya keras sehingga sekarang Hyukjae terjatuh dengan dadanya yang membentur lantai.

"Lee Donghae _adalah_ anggota baru kami, jika kau belum tahu," Heechul menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang berada di dekat pintu kamar mandi sambil menekankan kata 'adalah' yang ia ucapkan. "Kemarilah dan temui ketua organisasi sekolah kita, Donghae, kuyakin _dia akan senang bisa menemuimu disini_,"

Hyukjae membeku. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya Donghae ada diantara mereka. Bahkan ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya, Hyukjae mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau itu tidak mungkin suara langkah kaki Donghae.

_"… Aku…"_

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti. Hyukjae menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Ia merasakan badannya dibalik kemudian kerahnya ditarik sehingga ia harus berbenturan dengan dinding lagi.

_"…menyayangimu_,"

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu,"

Orang itu memang ada di hadapannya, tapi Hyukjae sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Donghae tidak mempunyai mata yang dingin seperti itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya dia melihat Donghae yang seperti ini.

Tanpa menunggu persiapan apapun darinya, Hyukjae merasakan sebuah tendangan keras mengenai tulang iganya dan ia hanya bisa tersungkur ke lantai dan merintih kesakitan. Donghae kembali mencengkram kerah lehernya lalu memberikannya sebuah pukulan keras di pipi kanannya sebelum Hyukjae sempat benar-benar menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

Heechul menghampiri tubuh Hyukjae yang terbaring lemas kemudian menendangnya. Tidak ada respon. Namun jantung Hyukjae masih berdetak dengan cepat dan dadanya naik-turun menandakan kalau ia masih hidup.

"Bagus, Donghae," Heechul menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi itu diikuti Youngwoon.

_"Hae akan melindungi Hyukkie …", "Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akanpergi kemanapun,"_

_Maafkan aku, Hyukkie._

**.**

**.**


End file.
